1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a clothes dryer capable of providing a drying course suitable for functional clothes, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A clothes dryer is an apparatus configured to dry a substance to be dried, such as washed clothes, by evaporating moisture contained in the substance. The clothes dryer operates in a hot wind scheme by rotating a dry tub (drum) at an inside a body of the clothes dryer while supplying heated wind to the inside of the dry tub to dry clothes.
The clothes dryer is mainly divided into an exhaust-type dryer and a condenser-type dryer. The exhaust-type dryer refers to a dryer to exhaust a high temperature and humidity air passed through the dry tub to the outside the dryer. The condenser-type dryer refers to a dryer to eliminate moisture from high temperature and humid air passed through the dry tub, and circulate the air having moisture removed therefrom into the dry tub again.
The clothes dryer provides various dry courses depending to the type of clothes, that is, depending on the type of fabric of the clothes. For example, the dry courses may include a standard course, a towel course, and an underwear course. As such, the clothes dryer provides various dry courses, so a user may be able to dry clothes by selecting a drying course suitable for the type of clothes.
However, the conventional clothes dryer as such fails to provide a dry course suitable for functional clothes, such as sportswear and mountaineering sportswear. In many cases, the functional clothes, such as sportswear and mountaineering sportswear, are formed of a moisture penetrating and water repellant material or a stretchy material. The functional clothes passing through a washing process may lose its own characteristic of the fabric, for example water repellant performance. If the functional clothes having the function degraded are dried at a temperature inappropriate for the fabric, the degraded function is not recovered or the shape of the clothes is deformed. Although a clothes dryer providing a dry course for synthetic fiber is present, the dry course for synthetic fiber proceeds at a low temperature unconditionally, thereby having a difficulty in obtaining a desired degree of dryness of the clothes.